


【TOS/SK】“我知道” 春节贺刀（？） 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Spock, Episode: s01e29 Operation - Annihilate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：What if 他们并没有找到德内瓦寄生虫的治疗方法
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock





	【TOS/SK】“我知道” 春节贺刀（？） 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 主要角色死亡，具体来说就是Spock啦  
> 2、 S1E30 Operation -- Annihilate! 的What if衍生  
> 3、 是阿弦觉得这个脑洞还不错所以逼着我写哒  
> 4、 虽然我也觉得不错x  
> 5、 全文约1500字

**正文：**  
Kirk下意识摩擦着自己食指指节。  
  
两个钟点前，他下令肃清了德内瓦星（Deneva）。包括他的前大副Spock和侄子Peter在内的上百万人，连同他们体内的寄生虫一起在企业号的光炮中化为了灰烬。在记录好自己的舰长日志后，Kirk指派Scotty担任临时舰长，然后又让舰桥的安全人员把自己带往船医处自首。企业号准备前往最近的殖民地，让它的舰长接受军事审判。  
  
虽然在他下令前，Bones曾极力阻止他，甚至拒绝到舰桥上目睹德内瓦星最后的光景，但他多年的好友早已在电梯门口等他。Bones似乎对Kirk只身离开舰桥的结果并不意外。  
  
“我还以为我要一个人回房间了。”Kirk试图开个玩笑缓解一下气氛，但自己也提不起嘴角。  
  
医生沉默地陪他走了一段后终于还是忍不住叹了一口气。“没有人会怪你的。”  
  
“我知道。”Kirk说着打开了房门。  
  
  
解除舰长职务后的生活简直无聊得可怜，但他们还得航行三天才能到达目的地。Scotty曾特意跑来解释说他并没有故意拖慢速度，但他还很委婉地试图让自己的舰长在到达目的地前收回他对自己的指控。但Kirk只是委婉地推了回去，说自己已经不是舰长了，Scotty可以全权负责企业号的运行云云。然后他就把二副请出了自己的房间。  
  
Kirk百无聊赖地看着自己电脑旁的那盒巧克力，那是Bones把他“押送”回房间时留下的。其实Kirk更想喝酒，但他清楚这盒巧克力已经是船医最大的让步。他无聊的时候也吃过一颗，但他完全尝不出巧克力原本的香甜。后来他不得不去洗手间把自己嘴里的滑腻冲漱干净。这肯定是因为船医在没收自己的巧克力后没有妥善进行保管。  
  
Kirk再次躺倒在了床上。他摩擦着自己的食指关节。那是Spock带着他还在昏迷中的侄子离开舰船前最后触碰到的位置。他当然清楚这种行为对于瓦肯人来说意味着什么，不然他当时也不会清空传送室。其实远在Spock想通前，久经情场的舰长就已经知道自己大副对自己的情感远超瓦肯人的忠诚。但是他不敢回应，也不能回应。舰长只能嫁给自己的舰船。  
  
“你做了一个正确的决定，Jim。”Spock抱着Peter站在了传送器上。  
  
“我知道。”Kirk拉下了开关。  
  
  
James T. Kirk当然会这么做。他是星联史上最年轻有为的舰长。他肩负着保卫星联的使命，肩负着全舰四百多人的生命。他个人的需求永远只能放在最后。  
  
Spock肯定也早已做好了觉悟。毕竟他目睹了多情的舰长为了修正历史不得不让自己心爱的女人横死的场景。从逻辑上来讲，这种寄生虫的潜在风险远超星联在他身上的投资；从情感上来讲，死亡对他来说也是一种解脱。  
  
Spock，Kirk把食指放在了自己的嘴唇上，不知道他生命最后的时刻有没有看到轨道上的企业号。Kirk开始回忆自己与Kodos的对话。Kodos至死都相信自己本该成为英雄，而他作为幸存者从未放下过仇恨。他曾坚信在塔斯四号(Tarsus IV)上被牺牲的四千人本该能一同活下来，那他这次做的决定又算什么？  
  
  
虽然连T’Pau都参与了旁听，但军事法庭和Kirk的期待正相反，进行得异常顺利。Kirk身为舰长本身就有在紧急情况下肃清行星的权力；星联的其他研究机构在地面也未能破坏Bones提供的样本；Sulu带来了Spock的遗稿，他在最后的时光里推算出了这种寄生虫病不加控制可能扩张的范围。企业号上没有任何一位军官愿意作出对他们舰长不利的证言。争论的焦点最后落在了Kirk是否应事先向星联汇报上。但Aurelan的遗言证实德内瓦人当时已经在寄生虫的操控下开始制造飞船。鉴于德内瓦已经被夷为平地，没有人知道当时宇宙飞船的建设进度。

  
法官很快就宣布Kirk无罪，T’Pau也并未像Kirk预想得那样提出异议。但考虑到这次事件影响重大，在Dr. McCoy的建议下，星联决定根据企业号全舰舰员的精神鉴定情况来决定每位船员未来的命运。  
  
  
“我决定留在地上，Jim。”Bones突然在整理结果的时候对舰长说道，“其实我也建议你去休个假，但……”  
  
“我知道，”Kirk看向窗外，试图在群星间寻找轨道上的企业号，“我知道。”  
  
————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、 总之先祝大家春节快乐x  
> 2、 果然这种伪文艺叙事的风格不适合我啊 囧  
> 3、 其实想营造一种大家都原谅了舰长，只有舰长不能原谅自己的氛围  
> 4、 但的确有很多小细节没写出来啦，但我已经尽力啦 =3=  
> 5、 我是想说Kirk最后还是回到了企业号上，但感觉停在这里会更好？  
> 6、 【涉及剧透所以反白】我也有想过要不要改成“Kirk因为没有坚持所以没有实验出来解决方案”这种设定，但那真的太惨了  
> 7、 【涉及剧透所以反白】本身S1E30也探讨了错误决策带来的心理负担（好吧TOS里很多集都提到了），所以最后还是决定给Kirk设计一个死局，就还是隐晦地吃掉了怕光的设定


End file.
